


They Said I Just Want To Save You

by suicidein_angeleyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, beastiality, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidein_angeleyes/pseuds/suicidein_angeleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's settled down in his own life, with a house that's kind of like a pack house and a job and life is slow and things are settled and he's content. He thought he was perfectly settled into a good life until Allison and Stiles come back into town with a new determination to get what they want; one brooding werewolf, as many ways as they can have him. And Derek's finding that the life he was pretty sure he was content with was actually missing something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I started this as some really indulgent porn, and it turned into something that I have no control over. And, when I realized it was getting long, I sat down and made a quick grid of thirty kinks that I thought I'd cover. 30 Kinks in 30k.
> 
> Well... I'm pretty sure I'm passing 30k with this, but none the less. I am determined to cover all the kinks I set out with, and I'll be posting them as I go along. The kinks that apply to each chapter that I set out to write and are occurring for the first time will be listed in the end notes. If I missed anything in the warnings or tags, let me know.
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters to do with it and make no money from this. 
> 
> This work is totally unbeta'd so any and all mistakes I'm sure are mine.

There are moments in life that make a person look back at the choices they’ve made that lead them up to said moment, and regret every choice they’ve made.  
For Derek Hale, this is not one of those moments.

It’s so incredibly wrong, and Derek’s pretty sure that makes up a good fifty percent of the appeal. The other part is twenty-four percent Stiles Stilinski, twenty-four percent Allison Argent, and two percent annoying persistence. He’d never admit the last part was anything less than consistently annoying, and chalk all of it up to a lifetime of bad decision making. Or, so he’d claim, because, really he should know somewhat better by now. 

Allison and Stiles have long since grown out of their teenage selves. Home for the summer before their senior year of college, they’re young adults, ready to start looking to start their own lives. Derek is working as a mechanic, and settling into a life he likes. He even had a house built. Not quite where his family’s had been, but out in the preserve. Quiet and uninterrupted. 

Which, of course, means that this is the summer peace is disturbed. 

Scott and Isaac are pretty good about knocking when they come over. Isaac is taking online classes that Derek is more than happy to pay for, well on his way to a business degree. Scott stayed to take classes at the Beacon Hills Community college and start in on his vet tech degree, and as often as Deaton tends to just leave, he’s in charge of the practice so it can stay open. They’ve reached a good peace, and what’s left of their pack in town has pack nights and they run together. Erica and Boyd had made their way all the way to Washington, finding their places in a Pack in Seattle, Lydia graduating from MIT in two and a half years and was working on her Masters. Jackson came back from London and left again for UCLA with Danny. And, Allison and Stiles had both managed to get into NYU, left for the other side of the country. 

Derek had forgotten it was officially summer and Allison and Stiles had made their yearly road trip across the country. In Allison’s car because the Jeep was sitting in the Sheriff’s driveway, died the summer before college and Stiles kept swearing he was going to learn how to fix it. But, Derek forgot about their cross country road trip until two still lanky brunets tumbled through his door, a mess of words and the smell of happy and books and the unfamiliar scents of New York that always clung to them for a few days after they got home. Derek sometimes imagined that he could recognize the smells from his time there with Laura. 

“Derek! Scott things we’ve got a skinwalker in the Preserve. Isaac thinks it’s a witch. They’re both busy being adults so we are here to research.” That’s Stiles, rambling still to Allison after he’s explained their presence. Derek sighs where he was ready to make a sandwich and picks up the phone to call for pizza.

“Is Isaac helping Scott around the clinic?” Allison, then, less words, but still loud like only three years spent with Stiles could do. 

“Yes. Deaton’s out of town.” Not that either of them heard Derek, talking over each other. They’ve settled on his couch with books on his coffee table like they’ve been here more often than a New Year’s celebration over the last winter break when the house had just been built. Derek leans against the doorway for the kitchen to living room, watching them knock shoulders and divvy up notebooks and set up laptops like Derek used to do with Laura. It sends tinges of nostalgia through him, and he debates to himself if he’ll be able get Cora to come visit from South America for the summer. 

A pillow to the face shocks him out of it and he growls lightly at the two humans on the couch attempting to look perfectly innocent. “We’ve got work to do, wolfman. You might be paying for the pizza, but that doesn’t get you out of the research portion of the evening.”

And, Derek would like to argue with him that he hadn’t asked them to be here, so really, why was he obligated to help them do anything. Except, he didn’t mind really having them here. They were familiar and it was easy being around them in a way Derek wasn’t entirely prepared to discuss with anyone. Which is how he ended up paying for the pizza and then settled between Stiles and Allison on the couching, pouring through a book as they eat a pizza a piece (seriously, they’re both still human, their metabolisms must be insane). 

“Stiles, this is totally a witch. Look at the signs!”

“But why are there skinned animals then? First a coyote and then the freaking bear. I bet anything that if we found the bodies the hearts would’ve been missing so they could eat them!”

“Skin walkers don’t have to eat the hearts, Stiles, you’re mixing up your legends. If the hearts were eaten, it would be a witch.”

“It could be both.” Derek cut into the conversation, both of them looking up at him. “Some witches, if they get powerful enough, they can skin animals and transform using their skins. They lose some of their magic, but they gain a lot of the powers of a skin walker. Unlike the skin walker, they start to lose bits of themselves when they attempt to come back. They don’t shed their human skin, so the animal’s skin pulls of pieces of them. Rips apart their soul in a way. The good news is, you don’t have to find their human skin to kill them. Just an iron stake through the heart. Signs of magic should make it easier to track them down. ---What?”

Two sets of dark eyes were settled on him, two sets of dark eyebrows raised at him. He glanced between them with a frown, brows furrowing. 

Allison shook it first, smiling brightly, dimpling at him, and damn it, that wasn’t a verb before he met Allison Argent and realized that Argents could be different than Kate and Gerard. “You’ve changed Derek. Even that last time we were here, you would have grunted most of that. Those were full sentences.”

“This is why we like you more than Deaton. He would have taken hours to give us that answer and he wouldn’t have told us how to kill it.” Stiles is right. But, Deaton probably wouldn’t be out there with them trying to fight this. 

Derek shrugs, ducking his head back into the book. “I heard stories growing up. I’m familiar with most of these stories. I just had to check it.”

“You’re smart, Derek Hale. You just need to let people know that more often,” It’s probably one of the first compliments he’s received from Stiles, and it kind of shocks him into silence for a long moment. He misses part of the conversation, but he catches enough to know they’re arguing about Scott and how his method about killing has gotten rather less strict over the years, but the witch is going to have to give them a good reason to kill her. The nearly dead dog that had been brought into the clinic might be the tipping point on that one because it had all the signs of someone trying to skin it. Scott had a soft spot, even if the dog had pulled through. 

Derek sighed, and settled, and let Allison and Stiles argue on either side of him. 

……

It turns out, they don’t have the time to ask the witch to leave peacefully. They approach her with every intention of asking her peacefully. Or, Scott does. The rest of them are rather prepared to fight, which is good because she comes out swinging. Talking about taking Hale territory, and how she’s going to take their humans, and their little dogs too. 

Cackling. Legitimately cackling. She had ringed herself in a mixtures of mountain ash and wolf’s bane which left the wolves at the edges of her circle, and the witch intensely confident. Right up until Allison and Stiles stepped right over the barrier. The huntress had her bow raised, iron tipped arrows embedding in the witch’s chest as Stiles steps to break the barrier. 

The fight is a flurry of motion. Everyone is equipped with iron knives, and she’s been weakened by the magic she’s been using. But, something about it is managing to keep the wolves at a distance. 

It happens in a matter of seconds.

The magic snaps, the witch screaming. Someone got the knife into her chest, all the way to the hilt. Stiles, by the look of it, he’s the only one who’s managed to get close enough now, though Allison is right behind him. The witch is crumbling to the ground, the distinct scent of magic leaving the area with her life. But then Allison is screaming, and then Stiles is collapsing too.

Allison rolls him carefully and the knife protruding from his gut looks like it’s made out of stone or bone. It’s off to the side, hopefully not piercing anything vital, but Derek jerks Scott back by the back of his shirt as he goes to pull it out. 

“Don’t. We need to get him to Deaton before we take that out. Here,” His shirt is torn and useless anyways, and he’s shrugging out of it to hand to Allison to pack around the wound. “I’m going to call Deaton and tell him we’re coming and then pull the car around as close as I can to the trail.”

Because Allison is finally letting Scott near Stiles, helping make sure the knife is secure, and Derek can hear his heartbeat, a little too fast, and pain pouring off him, but alive. It’s going to take Isaac and Scott to carry him, and Allison because they don’t know if there’s any magic on that knife that could affect him negatively if they try and just pull it out. 

Stiles is strong. He’s run with wolves for years. He’ll make it. 

….

They’re lucky, apparently. The knife might have had magic on it, but the witch was weakened so much by picking up the skin walking powers, when Stiles killed her, the magic had died, and the knife hadn’t hit anything vital. Stiles had even woken up at the clinic, luckily sedated so he couldn’t jump out of his skin. A joke which Isaac had made, and been reprimanded for and had changed the phrase to jumping off the table, even if Allison had laughed behind her hand and Stiles would have laughed if it had been anyone but him being treated.

The knife removed, Deaton had patched him up with the order to have Melissa check up on the stitches every day and to watch the bandages carefully for any sort of infection. Stiles grumbled and whined and bitched and insisted that he couldn’t go home like this and his dad was supposed to be having date night with Melissa and he can’t disturb that or he’ll owe them both bacon burgers and his dad already had one this week. 

Which, is how they end up at the Hale house. There’s more than enough room for all of them. Stiles somehow ends up in Derek’s bed because ‘it’s the biggest and warmest and the most well used so clearly the most comfortable’. Derek doesn’t mind nearly as much as he should, and he can reason it that his room is on the ground level, an en suite bathroom, and if he needs food or water from the kitchen, he won’t have to go down any stairs. Scott and Isaac are in their usual upstairs guest room, and after that fight, they’re even sleeping despite their worry over Stiles’ impending health. 

Allison raises an eyebrow and mutters something about ‘fucking puppies, the both of them’, before claiming a shower. Derek just changed, into sweats and a Henley, comfortable and easy. He’s in the kitchen, making tea when Allison pads back into the room. She’s let dark hair grow out again in the last couple years, making her look younger even than twenty-two, and dark curls are bound up in a wet bun on top of her head. The shorts she’s wearing are hers, pulled from the car, but the shirt she’d pull on was Derek’s. A spare, that didn’t quite fit him right anymore, left in the guest room.

“Sorry. I apparently need to restock the clothes in my car.” She apologizes easily as his eyes light on the shirt, shrugging. “I harassed Isaac and Scott into giving me what was salvageable to put into the wash. If your jeans are intact I’ll add them to the wash if you make me tea. Earl Grey.”

Derek nods, grabbing the right box from the shelf. “Bathroom floor. Milk and honey, right?”

The question draws a nod as she moves easily out of the room. The water’s near boiling, and Derek takes a second to turn the thermoset up for the girl turned woman because wolves don’t get cold as easily. 

It says something that one visit to the house is enough that Allison knows her way around the house. New Years had lead to laundry needing to be done. 

“Stiles is still sleeping, but I think whatever Deaton used on the stitches is helping him heal.” The dark haired young woman slides into a chair at the table instead of the breakfast bar, and accepts the mug Derek slides in front of her. There’s a plate of cookies too that Derek has very barely managed to hide from Scott and Isaac, but they’re his favorite and he’d found a way. “I don’t know how she got so close to him.”

Derek huffed. “It’s Stiles. He got close to her because the rest of us couldn’t.”

“---I could’ve done it.” The words are slow and quiet, dark eyes burning into her tea cup as she plays with the spoon there. “Stiles and I have been working together and he’s damn good, but I’ve been doing this for years longer than he has. If I’d just been a little bit faster---“

“You could have laying in there with a knife wound in your side. And Stiles would be sitting here being far less composed, and as much as Scott is head over heels for Isaac, he would have panicked.” Something about Stiles and Allison made Derek more talkative than usual, but it was true. “He still loves you.”

A sigh escapes her, and she nods slowly, blinking up at Derek. “Yeah, but he loves Isaac more. Differently.” Dimples show as she smiles at him. “Did you know I slept with them?” The question throws him off, but he can roll with the change of subject, shaking his head. She nodded, laughing mildly. “Yep. Couple years ago. Before we finished building this place. Scott and I were… Over, over after junior year when I almost died with the Nogitsune. There was Kira and I’d had a thing with Isaac. We talked about it, and after everything, it was first love and we both had our lives ahead of us. We graduated and went to college and came back that summer after freshmen year. We had that spiked booze that they can actually get drunk off of that you’ve banned them from drinking around you. We got unbelievably trashed.

“We started talking, and it came up. Scott and I. Which, evolved to Isaac and I. And then Isaac and Scott. And then we were naked.” She’s nodding as she finishes speaking, laughing softly. 

Derek nods slowly and asks the only question that comes to mind. “Was it good?”

Allison blinks at him for long moments, and he thinks he’s crossed some sort of line before she starts laughing, delighted. “Oh my god. Yes, yes it was. Both of them were amazing, together and separate. In all honesty, I might have ruined myself a little, having two people lavish attention on me. It’s intense.”

“It helps that you had feelings for both of them.” Not that Derek is any expert on the subject. After Kate… There had only been a couple people, and none of it had been great, and even before he’d come back to Beacon Hills he had kind of given up on it. 

Allison is nodding thoughtfully. “I suppose you’re right,” Her gaze flicks up to the ceiling, a smile gracing her lips. “And they’re happy now.”  
“What about you?” It took Derek a while to really accept that Allison wasn’t Kate, to get over what happened with her and Kate and her and Gerard after her mother died. That Kate had used her like she had used Derek and that Allison and even Chris weren’t bad people. That he actually cared about the girl and her wellbeing as a member of the pack. 

Big brown eyes blink at him, and he resist the urge to tell her to go to bed after a long day. “What about me?”

“Are you happy? Your dad and my uncle,” Which Derek still found creepy, but it kept Peter out of too much trouble. “Scott and Isaac. Other than your werewolf sandwich, how’s your love life?”

Allison’s nose wrinkles attractively, and when the hell did Derek start thinking of her like that? “I try really hard not to think about Dad and Peter. No offense, but I don’t want to know any more than I already do when I’ve come home without warning. At least he bought a new living room couch.”

“At least you don’t have to hear it in explicit detail. Peter has no shame.”

The younger woman cringed, shaking her head rapidly. “No, no, I don’t want to know, oh my god Derek. Oh my god,” A deep breath and she shook her head again. “I’m happy. I’ve had a few flings since I’ve been at college. Drank too much and woke up with someone I hadn’t intended to. Had fun. It’s college. But there hasn’t been anything like I had here. Stiles comes closest and we’re… Friends.”

Derek hesitated. This wasn’t really his place. He was included in pack phone calls and he’d spent enough time around them to know them, but he wasn’t sure it was his right not pry into this. But, they were talking and pulling out now would leave them both hanging. 

“I can hear your heart skip,” It’s a statement, and it’s open to whether or not she wants to answer. 

Careful teeth dig into her bottom lip, gaze flicking up to him before flicking up the stairs. “Are they asleep?” Derek nods slowly, and Allison nods, messing up her bun as fingers run through her hair. “Stiles and I… We didn’t hook up, but we got pretty close. We were both really stoned, and I just… We’re all so close knit now. Other people don’t fit. I don’t have to tell you guys about werewolves because you already know. All the weird shit that goes down, the training, when I wake up with nightmares sometimes, that’s something that’s so hard to explain to someone new. But, how do I tell Scott that I maybe want to start something with his best friend?”

“He is dating your ex.” Stiles and Allison would be a good pair. Human, but strong and reasonable and sometimes a more effective team than the wolves combined. Lethal and silver tongued. None of them have really stepped outside of the pack. Which, was fine, though eventually as an Alpha Scott was going to want to find a way for his pack to grow. But, Allison and Stiles wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

She rubbed hands over her face before nodding. “Yeah. I want to talk to Stiles first, and then Scott. Things can’t be weird in the middle of a pack. Especially since we’ve only got a year of school left and I think we’re going to move back here.” Derek hadn’t known that, but the idea of having most of them back in Beacon Hills was a comforting one. He jumped as she slapped her hands on the table top. “We have had a long night. C’mon. It’s bed time.” Derek lets her take his empty tea mug, putting away the tea boxes and the milk and honey. 

“There are extra rooms upstairs. Pick one and I’ll grab you some bedding.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Stiles is injured. Pack heals faster when we rest together. And you know you’ll sleep better in your own bed.” Derek can’t argue with that. Honestly, he’d been planning on sleeping on the couch to keep an ear out in can Stiles needed anything, but he knows the hunter will pester him until she gets her way, and this is the fastest way to get her to sleep. 

“You get to explain to Stiles why we’re all waking up together. And Scott and Isaac why you two smell like me when we wake up.”

Brown eyes roll dramatically, grinning at him as she places the cups carefully in a strainer. “Pack business, and if I mention helping Stiles, Scott will probably curl up in bed with him again.”

It’s a losing battle, really, and Derek sighs, tracking after the girl. It’s pointless to argue now, and they all need some rest after the fight. He’ll worry about how willing he is to accept that kind of logic in the morning.

….

Allison’s right. Stiles doesn’t care that he wakes up sandwiched between the two of them and once she directs Scott that pack piles are healing, Scott curls up around his best friend in bed for a few hours too. It’s after breakfast anyways, getting Stiles fed, and he’s exhausted so Scott curling up in bed with him isn’t an issue. Allison went home to see her dad, and Derek isn’t getting in on the Scott and Stiles ‘puppy pile’ going on in his bed. 

Isaac seems less than keen to join himself. 

“It’s been months since Scott got to see Stiles. I can give them their weird bro-bonding time or whatever it is,” That’s how he explains it, and his heartbeat doesn’t even skip. “Does that actually work? The pack getting together to help heal another member?”

“Wolves will intensely groom a member of their pack who’s been injured. The pack bonds do help with healing, though I don’t really think it requires cuddling up in my bed.” Not that Derek would have been going back to bed, and really, Stiles would have been in there anyways. Having Scott meant he wouldn’t wake up alone, or get bored.  
The younger wolf studied him for a moment, before turning to open the refrigerator. “It didn’t seem to bother you much when it was Allison suggesting it.” Derek glared at Isaac’s back as he studied the interior of the refrigerator with determination. Apparently the silence became too much and he glance over his shoulder and shuddered a little. “Damn, that’s still just as intimidating as it was when I was sixteen. I'm just saying. She and Stiles have made kind of point of being here a lot since they’ve been back.”

“It’s a pack house. You all make a point of spending a lot of time here. Especially when they’re home.” They did. It wasn’t special to Allison and Stiles. Neither of them had a reason to spend more time here than they did anywhere else, except a pack house. Living at college meant that they still came back to their parents’ homes and with their parents dating now, it had to be easier to come to his house than hang out at home all summer. “You and Scott have been working more and more steadily, or else you would have been here too. There’s no need to make more out of it than there is, Isaac.”

“Huh.” Isaac stood for a moment before shaking his head. “Well, I have to go drag Scott away to open the clinic. Someone got their poodle fixed, and Scott’s the only one the demon dog will let near him. If you want to secretly cuddle Stiles again, now would be the time.”

Derek growled at his back, but it was pointless to argue a point he already knew. Sure, the Argent house was probably better to plan for an attack, but Chris still disapproved of some of their methods, and Peter was there to generally not help. The Sheriff and Melissa didn’t mind them being around either of their homes, but Derek had extra books, and they might not be teenagers anymore, but the habit to keep their parents out of the loop unless it became necessary apparently hadn’t been one they’d grown out of.  
Scott and Isaac promise to come back later, even going as far as to promise to bring dinner. Derek agrees, because breakfast had been enough to feed a small army and Derek only made meals like that once a day. 

Stiles is asleep again when he steps in to check on him, and still asleep when Derek finishes a quick shower. So, if Derek stretches out on the bed next to him with a book, no one has to know. Pack healing. The humans in the pack might be powerful, but they still needed whatever help they could get healing. And a werewolf’s ability to take pain was far more effective than any of the pain killers they could prescribe him. When Stiles starfishes himself out as much as he can, cuddling into Derek’s side, the wolf allows it without comment, drifting off a little himself.

…..

Around lunch time Derek manages to rouse Stiles to check on the bandages and move him to the living room couch. A change of settings, and Derek can change all the sheets because it’s a laundry day. It gives Stiles full access to the television there for entertainment. 

“You know, you could have sent me off with Allison this morning. Thanks for letting me stay.” Stiles is stretched out on the couch, carefully bundled away from the injured side, television remote on his stomach. The Simpsons go about in their strange yellow world across the screen. 

Derek is stretched out in his Lazy-boy chair, reclined with the book he’d almost finished while Stiles was sleeping. He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. “I’m not sending you away injured. Your dad had the overnight shift, and you need somebody to look over those for you,” He’s nodding at the stiches. “He and Melissa are coming by probably soon. They’re bringing lunch.”

“How do you know my dad’s work schedule? How do you know they’re coming over? Are you joining the adult club and all chummy with our parents now because Peter and Chris are hooking up? Because you don’t have to join them. You’re still young at heart. I don’t see any grey in that beard of yours.”

A deep sigh meets the words. “I’m almost thirty, Stiles. And, it had nothing to do with whatever my uncle is doing with Chris Argent. Melissa insisted on helping me decorate this place and she and your dad have me for dinner a few times a week. It’s a thing. And, I know your dad is coming over because I talked to him.”

Amber eyes settle on him in a long stare, narrowing slightly. “I thought maybe it was Scott and Isaac making up for their empty nest syndrome, but it’s totally you, isn’t it? They’ve pushed themselves and their need to help and take care of someone onto you. Scott and Isaac are still here, but they’re pretending to be adults so Dad and Melissa have turned it on to you.”

“I am an adult, Stiles.”

He waved a hand at Derek like that was old news and entirely unimportant. “Yeah, but you were forced to grow up, and despite a rocky start---“

“You got me arrested, Stiles.”

“---they both really like you now, and despite all your or adult business, you deserve to have somebody take the time to take care of you. Helping decorate and having you around for dinner. They’ve set their sights on your and really, you can’t escape. Welcome to the family, dude. Or, is that welcoming them to the Pack? Because Pack is family, and you know, having our parents around is good too. Like, we protect them too, and dad helped with that group of rouge hunters, and Melissa patches us up all the time. So, I guess it’s not really a welcome to the family kind of thing because we kind of already are if that’s how it works. But, it’s good. My nan used to say you’re never too old for a little parental care.”

Stiles kept on about the family and initiation (we’re not the mafia, but c’mon man, this is the cool kids club), and Derek had to take a minute to think about it. Yes, he took the time to keep Melissa and John involved in pack business that might affect them or if they could see things coming through town that pack members just wouldn’t. He considered them Pack, and routinely patrolled their neighborhoods for anything that might be unusual. But the reverse had never come to mind. That they considered him more than someone that they grudgingly had to accept into their children’s lives, who’s occasionally helpful. He’d just let himself fall into the routine they allowed for him without questioning it. 

It was a nice feeling. Dare he think, warm and fuzzy. Derek didn’t do warm and fuzzy, but if he did, this might be it. He settled into his arm chair, humming along mildly to whatever conversation Stiles had started, mostly with himself and very much did not think warm fuzzy thoughts. 

….

Allison showed up less than thirty minutes, later, followed by Peter and Chris. 

“I couldn’t shake them. Apparently the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall are bringing food and they’ve invited themselves to the party.” She explains, moving Stiles’ feet carefully to sit on the couch, allowing them to settle back into her lap. “I’m honestly shocked they separated their lips long enough to agree to it.”

“I seem to remember a miniature huntress whose lips were rather permanently attached to a teenage werewolf’s, not that long ago. And another before that.” Peter sprawls comfortably across half the loveseat next to Chris, arm draped across the back, knees pressing into the older hunter’s. Derek’s just about to run out of comfortable sitting space, not used to this many people at once. 

Stiles scoffs, tilting his head to look at them. “I think the key word there was ‘teenager’. She’s just voicing the concern we’ve all had that you’re going to get too adventurous and one of you is going to break a hip. Peter can heal, but that’s a long, slow recovery.”

“You know, I think it’d be a long, slow recovery at twenty-one as well. You’re already laid up, and we could test that theory.”

“No one is breaking their hip in my living room. John and Melissa just pulled up.”

That won’t stop anyone from fighting, but Derek has a strict policy about not fighting in the house, and Melissa backs it up. Even Lydia had helped decorate, and she had not spent that much time in IKEA for werewolves to destroy her carefully constructed actual living space. And, Derek liked it. After the loft, the train station, his house was his again. 

…Kind of. It was a pack house, but he lived her fulltime and he liked it. He had a recliner claimed as his own that was comfortable and the handmade throw that matched it perfectly had been a gift from Melissa. He didn’t need it to get warm, but it was comfortable and sometimes when he watched TV or movies or reading, he liked to stretch out under it. 

So, Derek implemented his rule about not violence in the house. He’s climbing out of the chair to answer the door before anyone can argue with him.

“---I’m just saying, John, there are healthier options than the double cheese burger with extra bacon. Guacamole on it doesn’t make it a healthy choice.”

“Stiles waited until the morning to tell me he was injured enough to need stitches and whatever healing Deaton does for him, he can deal with a few bad eating choices from me for a while. There are sweet potato fries in there instead of the regular curly ones for him.”

That’s where Derek opens the door, barely resisting the urge to laugh. Melissa keep John pretty well in line in Stiles’ absence, but they have their cheat days. Usually when Stiles does something stress inducing and waits to tell anyone about it. Allison tends to be the one to tell them, or in this case, Derek’s call.

“You know, Stiles is doing fine, but if he sees the meal you’re about to sit down to, he might actually go into cardiac arrest. And we thought he was going to get away with just another scar.” John and Melissa both smile at him and it’s kind of shocking how nice that is, now that he takes the time to really notice. He always appreciates it, but it’s just become part of the routine now. “Peter and Chis are here so we’ll have to grab you some actual chairs.” There’s a beanbag chair big enough for two or more, but that’s usually for some combination of the kids when there’s pack over. Usually Isaac and Scott. But, Stiles is on the couch and the injury wouldn’t make the beanbag comfortable. And Derek isn’t going to stick John and Melissa with it. 

Melissa pats his arm before handing him greasy bags. “Don’t worry, I’ll grab them. You go break the news to Stiles that we’re breaking John’s diet.”  
“I SMELL BACON! DAD YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE WHAT I THINK YOU HAVE!” The sheriff’s response that he is a grown man, damn it has started before he’d even in the living room, Derek following after him. Derek follows slowly, in time to see Allison helping Stiles into a mostly seated position and he’s talking about a mile a minute. Allison flashes him a smile, scooting to make room for him on the couch. Which, could be odd. Derek had his own chair, but he didn’t really think about it as he let himself settles in the space she left as Stiles argued with his dad about the bacon burgers. 

The couch put him in the midst of things that being in his armchair really didn’t and he’d never realized it before. Never cared, really. Scott and Isaac came over to play xbox on Derek’s big screen and he let them, but stuck in his chair and let them play. But here, like this, he found he didn’t really mind. 

“Derek? Earth to Derek. I need you to eat this so my dad can’t. He can have the sweet potato fries. My trauma does not excuse him trying to work towards a heart attack. All my hard work undone, and I know this is your doing because Melissa keeps you on track. You’re going to lose ordering privileges. Sit in the car and wait so we know you get something healthy.”

“Stiles I am not getting in the middle of this.” And Derek will stand firm by that. Allison snorts gently next to him, handing him a still hot, foil wrapped burger and paper cup of fries. 

Stiles is indignant, though rather contained in his movements. He won’t be able to sit up straight for too long. “You’re not in the middle of this. I’m in the middle of this, you just need to eat the damn burger before my dad can.” Except, John already has a burger in his hand from the bag Melissa was holding as the chairs were dragged in to sit comfortably. It’s nice. Domestic, kind of. It’s a comfortable smell of--- Pack. The house smells like Pack. Like his home did before the fire. It relaxes him without really thinking about it, letting himself sink back into the couch, eating as he listens to them around him. And--- It’s good. 

……

It’s a couple hours later that Melissa says she has to go to work and John offers to drive her. Chris and Peter have a date that Peter says with such serious innuendo that it leaves Allison, Derek, and Stiles cringing a little. 

Allison ducks her head, muttering something about ‘I don’t wanna know I don’t wanna know I’ve seen too much’ and Stiles gagging in the background as Peter very deliberately groped Chris’ ass on the way out of the house. Derek’s used to Peter’s antics and it still makes him cringe. Allison votes to stay because Stiles is staying (Melissa checked his wound and deemed him alright, given Derek instructions on how to keep taking care of it but it was probably easier for him to stay there than move him in a car). Derek doesn’t mind having them there, which he assures them a few times. 

It’s a bit of a struggle to get Stiles back into a reclined position having gotten him seated easier, but they manage. He’s stretched out on the couch again, Allison in the other corner, slim fingers tucked around Stiles’ ankles. Derek retreated back to his armchair, flipping back through his book to find his place as the two human bicker over television shows or movies or something and apparently Allison wins because they settle on Say Yes to the Dress, though Stiles’ grumbles are tired and Derek figures Allison won because Stiles is soon to be asleep again. 

On the screen, the bride’s mother-in-law is arguing that the dress she wants is too racy and going into a rant about how it’s bad enough that they aren’t getting married in a church, and the bride looks like she’s about to cry. 

“It’s not her wedding and she’s not helping pay for the dress. Why does her opinion even matter?”

Derek hadn’t even really realized he had spoken, the thought escaping because of time spent with Scott and Isaac and their glares when he just stared silently. Allison snorted a laugh, waving a hand at him. 

“Exactly! Who does this think she is? That dress is fantastic, and her old fashioned ideals needs to lay off. Maybe when she got married she wouldn’t have done that, but it’s a good thing she’s not getting married. And you know this poor girl has been hearing this since she started planning her wedding. Maybe if it was her own mother, her opinion would be valid, but it isn’t. She has no place. Just because her mom isn’t there, she can’t jump in and be such a royal bitch about it.”

Derek could understand where Allison was coming from on that front. Losing a parent, no one had the right to try and step in and take their place. No matter what they thought was best. Stiles’ grumble is all agreement, and that’s how the three of them end up ranting about a show Derek’s never watched before and offering their own opinions. 

….

“Oh my god. Why in the world does any channel have four hours’ worth of Bridal shows? I don’t want to know the difference between a mermaid dress with a halter neckline and a fucking ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. None of us are getting married, why was this a thing?” Derek and Allison are picking apart the current bride’s mother’s life choices because she just informed her daughter she looked like a slut with the cut of dress she had chosen and the bride was in tears, but her fiancé is buying the dress so she has decided to stay strong with the decision. 

Allison snorts, glancing over at him. “You’ve been pretty much asleep for the last two, Stiles. You don’t hear Derek complaining.”

A dramatic groan escapes the brunet, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Derek is a secret fashionista. We learn new things every day. But four hours. Four. My brain is melting.”  
“Scott and Isaac should be back soon.” More time has passed than Derek realized. “I need to go for a run and look over the boarders. If they don’t come back with food, kick them out until they do.” Scott might technically be the alpha, but Derek is very serious about meal time and sharing that duty. “Don’t break anything while I’m gone.”

“We can’t make any promises!” Stiles is yelling unnecessarily as Derek exits the room. He can hear Allison slapping his leg, before murmuring something about needing to talk about something important. Derek can’t imagine what they need to talk about that’s so important that she’s waiting for him to leave. Or, maybe he can. He turns them out for privacy as he changes into clothes to run in, but Scott’s name comes up, and he can only imagine it’s the horribly awkward conversation Allison hadn’t seemed very eager to have, but was apparently determined to. 

Happiness hung in the balance and they both deserved it.

Derek slipped out the back door and left them to it. 

As the alpha, technically, running the boarders was Scott’s job, but it was one of the few things Derek knew he’d done right as an alpha, and he’d done it for years before then. Scott does, as well, sometimes with Derek and sometimes on his own, but Derek takes comfort in the familiar trails and the act of running. It relaxes him, even if he has to run for miles and miles before he’ll feel the burn in his lungs and muscles, and even then it doesn’t last long. But, he could pretend that the kick in his chest was from the distance and not the two people sitting on his couch.

The thought makes him push a little faster. They’re young, and Pack and they deserve to be happy. And Derek is happy to see them that way. Whatever strange—infatuation he might have with the two of them, he can let that be. 

So, he runs a little bit faster, pushing around trees and through underbrush, probably terrifying small animals as he goes. 

….

Scott and Isaac very thoughtfully provided pizzas. A few of them. Maybe after college they’ll burn out on pizza but it hasn’t happened yet. It’s a lively affair, Scott trading places with Allison to get his time in with Stiles, subtly checking over him and his healing process. Allison takes the armchair, leaving Isaac’s long limbs to stretch out on the bean bag chair. There’s television and banter but eventually Stiles is mostly asleep on the couch and Allison is actually asleep in the love seat, a paper plate precariously balanced on her chest. 

“Scott. Scott,” The alpha’s too far away to poke, but he catches his attention. “Stiles is still staying here if you’ll help him back to bed, I’ve got Allison.” 

The alpha nodded slowly, pushing himself up on the couch to gently nudge Stiles. “Got it. I think Isaac and I are gonna head home after. Not that we don’t love staying here, but our bed is pretty comfortable.” He says it with a grin that says something Derek can’t quite decipher. He grunts mildly, giving him a long look before handing Allison’s plate to Isaac as he collects the pizza boxes before lifting the hunter easier. Allison snuggles into his chest and Derek takes a minute to be impressed that she doesn’t wake up. It’s taken years for all of them to sleep through the night sometimes, let alone sleep heavily enough to be picked up. He doesn’t even have to reassure her. Pack presence.  
Stiles grunts as Scott gets him into bed carefully. Derek’s going to have to check his dressings before bed, but for the moment he settled Allison on the bed beside him and wondered briefly how this had become his life. 

Slim fingers caught his sleeve before he could leave and he glanced down to Allison. “You’re coming back, right? No crashing on the couch?”

The thought had crossed his mind, but Stiles was still healing and more than just the group collective of pack, Derek could keep taking his pain through the night if he needed to. “Yeah, I’ll be back. I need to finish cleaning up and lock up after Scott and Isaac.”

“Fuck yeah cuddle buddies.” That comes from Stiles before he groans slowly and Allison rolls into him, petting a hand over his chest comfortingly. 

Derek snorts softly. “Fuck yeah, cuddle buddies.”

Isaac and Scott are loitering around the kitchen, collecting trash at random putting leftovers in the refrigerator and being generally more useful than they ever were normally. Derek glowered at them suspiciously but didn’t ask. He is pretty sure he doesn’t want to know.

“Are they all settled in?” Scott asked the question like all three of them couldn’t hear clearly. Maybe Derek would add soundproofing to his list of improvements to the house. First he wanted a wraparound porch and he’s not sure of his carpentry skills quite yet. “Stiles and Allison are pretty comfortable here.” 

“They’re pack. They should be.” It’s really that simple and should always be that simple. Scott and Isaac share look and Derek lets a rumbling growl escape him. Scott was the alpha, but Derek didn’t need to deal with whatever weird all-knowing thing two of them had going on. Like he was being left out of something important, but would have an effect on him nonetheless. They were past the point where he instantly assumed it would be bad, but he didn’t like it. 

Isaac took the hint a little faster than Scott, because as much as the boy wanted to help, he sometimes went about it the wrong way and pushed too hard. The taller beta hooked an arm around Scott’s shoulders and started to drag him towards the front door. “Just be open, Derek. Like those jewelry commercials.” Scott went to add something and Isaac clamped a hand over his mouth, completing the drag to the front door, yelling goodnight before it slammed behind them. Derek could hear them talking, and Isaac hushing Scott because they could talk about it at home. Derek huffed, glaring at the closed door until the sound of Scott’s motorcycle faded. 

He knew the exact jewelry commercial Isaac was talking about. Some open hearts collection. Lydia, Allison, and Erica had all three received a necklace from it the Christmas previous. Cora had gotten a bracelet. His sister had called to bitch about ‘diamonds, really Derek? I spend half my time trekking through the woods’ but she had thanked him and they spoke for a long time. 

The commercial itself talked about keeping your heart open so love could find its way in. Derek understood the reference, but he wasn’t sure what it had to do with the two humans currently in his bed. Suspiciously quiet humans, because even in sleep Stiles was rarely quiet. Left overs successfully put away, Derek tracks back to his room. Even right outside the door, hear couldn’t hear their heartbeats. For a second, he felt panic rising like bile in the back of his mind, but their scents were there, steady and calm, sleepy and a sharp edge of pain that was probably Stiles. He could actually hear them until he opened the door, stepping inside. 

“----but seriously, we should talk about this more. Scott gave the go ahead, I am more into it than I can seriously express here. You’re into it. We just have to ask the sourwolf.”

“Ask me what?” The room smells like sage, smoke rising from a bowl between the two humans on the bed. Stiles is stretched out on his back, hand carefully on his stomach, the other held over the bowl, while Allison is stretched out on her side. Both of them jump, Stiles flailing and gasping as his hand comes to rest of his wound. There’s no new scent of blood, so he probably didn’t tear any of his stiches, but the movement looked painful. The two looked back at him with wide eyes before exchanging a glance.  
“It’s nothing really, seriously dude, we can totally talk about this in the morning.” Stiles is babbling, and Allison has rolled over to bury her face in the pillow under her head. Derek stares, eyebrows raising and Stiles keeps talking. “It’s really, like, no big deal. Allison and I we just spend a ton of time together and we’ve grown up and after the Nogitsune incident we, we talked a lot and we grew so much closer and it’s like, this really good thing and---“ 

“You two want to fuck. Allison and I talked about it. Why does this involve me?”

Stiles gapes at him and Allison gives a muffled ‘oh my fucking god’ into her pillow. Stiles is trying to sputter something out, and Allison’s shoulders shake as she starts to laugh. “Fuck, Derek, really?”

Broad shoulders lift in a shrug as Stiles raises his hands to cover his face. “Seriously, Ali? I thought we agreed to talk about this?”

“I just told him about us, Stiles. Now we have to tell him.” 

Derek debates repeating the question of what needs to be told to him. But, standing there in glaring silence seems more productive because they’re silently snipping back and forth at each other. Allison’s unimpressed glare seems to win after Stiles nearly knocks over the still smoking bowl of sage between them. Amber eyes settle in a glare at her before turning to Derek. 

Long fingered hands wave, reclining back on the bed. “So, apparently, Allison informed you that she and I have kind of discussed that we think we could work together. And, we do. And we talked about it with Scott and Isaac and, you know, they’re surprisingly okay with it. Which, dude, I totally didn’t expect, because like, Scott’s my bro and Isaac was so hung up on her for so long, but like, they’re in love and super accepting and---“

“Stiles!” Derek manages to catch on to the ramble at the same time Allison does, Stiles jumping when they speak in unison. 

“Shit, okay. So, yeah, Allison and I dig each other, but we….” His hands roll and Allison’s eyes roll, reaching out to grab one of them. 

“But we dig you too. God, Stiles, really? Anyways, instead of pining over you while we’re with each other, or fighting over you, we think that, it would be in all of our best interest to go at this together. All three of us.”

“You want to have a threesome?”

The two humans glance at each other and Allison sighs, apparently delegated to answer. “Yes and no. We want to have a threesome, because well, threesome. But, we don’t want it to just be this onetime thing. We’re here for the summer, and even when we’re way at school, there are phones and planes and webcams. And then we graduate and we’re coming back. We’d like to make this a thing. A long term thing. Relationship.” 

“I’m nearly thirty.”

“Oh, we’re well aware.” Thank you, Stiles. 

“The two of you are barely old enough to drink.”

Allison raises a hand. “We’re both legal.” 

Derek’s silent, frowning at the two of them and Stile fidgets in the silence before breaking it. “Listen, there’s a listen a mile long of why we shouldn’t do this. We’re all fucked up in our own special ways. But we trust each other, and we trust you, and we could make this something good. And we deserve some god damn good things, okay?”

“What do your parents think about this?”

Allison’s nose wrinkles until her dimples show and Derek finds it far too endearing. “My dad’s sleeping with your uncle and their toy box looked really creepily like his weapons box before they labeled it. He has no place to judge.”

Stiles cringed, looking a little green around the edges. “Didn’t need to know that, Ali. At all. But, I’m an adult. I’ll talk to my dad about it, and he’ll probably want to have you both over from dinner and discuss how it works with three people and if it’s just about sex, we could all get hurt and we should look out for that. Melissa will probably be there. Chris will come because all of our parents got really close for some reason, and if Chris comes Peter will come and they can all lecture us. Peter, being Peter will probably bring diagrams and talk creepily about positions and how to best go about all of it and we’ll all be traumatized. But, in the end, it’ll be okay.”

“You talk like I’ve already agreed to this.” Which, isn’t far off. Derek wants to say no, for their own good. He’s broken and broken down and no good for them. Separately or together, no matter how good they might be for him. It’s tempting. But, he shouldn’t. 

Brown eyes bore into him, before Allison shrugs mildly, setting the bowl to the bedside table before swinging a graceful leg over Stiles’ hips, settling her weight carefully over him. Dark hair flips over her shoulder, grinding her hips down into his lap as she grins at Derek, dimples showing in a grin that’s wicked as Stiles’ hands come to her hips. “We could just fuck in your bed and see how long you can resist our smells together like this.”

Fuck. 

They look good together. Smell good as Allison’s lips press down to Stiles’, swallowing his gasp as she nips as his lips, their scents mingling with his. Stiles looks a little shell shocked, hands coming up to Allison’s waist, helping hold her weight as she braces it above him not to press weight on his still healing wound. Derek growls low, arms crossed as he tries to convince himself to step back and out of the room. Unsuccessfully when Allison lets out a moan as Stiles rocks up into her. He doesn’t remember crawling onto the bed but suddenly he was up kneeling next to Allison and Stiles, fingers tangling in soft, dark curls. The kiss breaks, Allison leaning up to grin at him as Stiles’ hand leaves her side to grip Derek’s knee.

“So, I’m pretty sure I’m not up for strenuous sexual activity,” Stiles starts, his hand gripping Derek’s knee a little tighter as his hand drifts up under Allison’s shirt. “But I’m pretty sure I could get on board with jacking off while you two fuck. I know Allison said something about riding you until you forgot your own name or her legs went out.”  
“Oh my god, Stiles! I was so fucking stoned when I told you that!” Derek grunted a little, really not able to hide his reaction to that thought in his sweat pants. Stiles’ grin was bright and wicked, hand sliding up Derek’s knee to grip his cock through the sweats before Derek could move away to stop him or avoid it. 

“Yeah, Allison, I don’t really think Derek has a problem with that one.” Allison blinked at him as he released the grip he had on her hair, gaze flicking to where Stiles’ hand still rested. She’s all long limbs and grace as she climbs off Stiles, settling on her knees between them on the bed, and slapping Stiles’ hand as it edged towards the waist of Derek’s sweats.

She smiled sweetly, brown eyes big and dimples showing, looking far too young and innocent for the offer they had just made. “We need to hear you say yes. With all our hands kept to ourselves,” She glares at Stiles, whose hand is creeping up her bare thigh. “We’re all consenting adults here, and that’s very important every step along the way. That we all know, that even if we’ve said yes now, we can say no to anything at any time, and we can sit down and talk about anything. Which includes Stiles’ voyeuristic streak, which really never ends. Among others that we can talk about. But, it all kind of revolves around you saying yes.”

“This could crash and burn. Really easily,” It’s a statement, but both of them not anyways. “And, you’re okay with that? If we fuck this up, we won’t fuck up the pack?”  
“Did you see how many times Allison and Scott broke up? And then Allison and Isaac? And me and Malia? And Scott and Kira? We work it out, and we’re all still pack. And now Isaac and Scott are dating and Malia and Kira too. And Lydia was literally the only one who felt like she could date within the pack. And, Aiden is even kind of pack and when I called her last she said he and Ethan might come visit when she does. We’re pack. We’ll work it out.”

Derek nodded slowly, because that was all true. “Alright. Yes. To all of it, today at least. Other stuff we can talk about eventually if it comes up. But, yes.”

“Fantastic.” 

And then soft lips are pressing to his as Allison curls her hands in his hair. Hesitant hands come up to her waist as she hums approvingly. Her body crowds against his, pushing back until he sits, leaning back against the headboard, allowing Allison to climb into his lap. Stiles gives a muffled ‘fuck yeah’ and there’s the sound of skin sliding over skin, muffled and presumably into his sweat pants. 

“So,” Slim hands slip out of his hair to push under his shirt, pushing up to lift until he’s forced to release her to take it off. “I love foreplay, I really, really do,” Allison nodded, leaning back into the hands that Derek places on her back to arch, dragging her shirt over her head. No bra. Lots and lots of bare skin. “But Stiles and I have been talking about this for ages and now it’s actually happening, so I need you in me, like, now. And, we can slow down and take it slow and do it right next time. And every time after that. Or, the occasionally time after that, because sometimes a quick fuck is everything you need. Pants, off,” She’s standing on the bed, leaving Derek berate without the warmth of her skin. It doesn’t stop him from shoving his sweats down off his hips, kicking them off carefully as the brunette settles into his lap again, her slim stomach pressing against his straining cock. She rolls her hips and Derek groans, head knocking back against the headboard. “Also. I’m on the pill and werewolves can’t carry anything and I don’t have any condoms. If that’s okay with you.”

“As long as your dad isn’t going to come after me for giving you a litter of puppies.”

A snort escapes her, dimples showing as she raises an eyebrow at him. “No puppies for me. Not yet,” Her hips roll before shifting her knees to raise above him. “Knotting, though. We can always practice knotting without the puppies.” Derek sputters, staring at her as she grins, stroking his cock with firm fingers before shifting to sink him inside of her. 

All three of them gasped, Derek’s hands firm on Allison’s hips as she settled in his lap. 

“Fuck you two look good together,” Derek spares a glance to Stiles as he speaks. The younger man has his sweats pushed down past his hips, no underwear ( Derek knew that, he’d gotten Stiles dressed ) with his tee-shirt pulled up with his other hand slipped under his shirt. 

He wants to focus on it, he does. Because Stiles looks good like that, hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. Stiles looks good like that, grown into his too big hands, lean muscles shaped into a solid body from nights in the gym and fighting monsters. But then Allison moves. Her thighs work, muscles bunching and releasing as she raises her body, hands firm on his shoulders for support as she drops back down. Derek’s head drops back against the headboard with a crack, his hands bruising on her hips.  
Derek growled low, rolling his hips. “Fuck, Allison.”

“That’s the goal.” The girl on top of him laughs lightly, though it’s breathy, her stomach muscles clenching as she moves, using Derek’s grip on her for support, murmuring words of encouragement to help her move. Derek slides his hands to grip her ass, probably leaving bruises. Her hips roll into the touch, leaning on his shoulder to speak in his ear. “Someday—Someday you both are going to fuck me. Like you are right now, one of your stretching my ass to fuck me there too. Both at the same time.” Derek growls again, low, teeth pressing into Allison’s pale skin, leaving dark bruises without his fangs. “And, some day after that, I want you to put me on my hands and knees while Stiles fucks you and I want you to knot me. Fuck Derek.”

The exclamation comes when Derek fucks him hips up into her. Can’t help it at the thought of knotting. It’s instinctual. Something he’s only be comfortable enough to do once before, while he was in New York and it was a friend of the family. He can resist the urge for now, even with Allison moving on top of him. Until they’ve talked about it more, in a better position, until all of them can participate. It’s been years since he’s fucked someone who he gave a damn about. 

“Allison--- Shit, I’m not going to last. I swear I’ll make it up to you, but I can’t hold out.” 

“Yeah, yeah it’s okay. C’mon Derek, I want you to come for me. Let me make you feel good. I want to, please.” 

Distantly, he can hear Stiles’ encouragement too, the spicy scent of both their arousals clogging all of his senses. He should be more concerned that they’re still practically kids, even if they’ve seen more than most adults could handle and kept moving on. He should have put up more of a fight, walked away, gone to buy a new bed so he couldn’t smell them in his. Instead he’s pressing his face to Allison’s chest, beard leaving scraping marks over her pale skin, making the tops of her breasts with his teeth. Rational thought is lost to the rocking of hips, overwhelming heat building and the inability to resist the roll of her hips and clench of muscles around him.  
What had Stiles said about Allison wanting to ride him until he forgot his own name? Something like that, because he wasn’t entirely sure he was still conscious but for the feel of her thighs over his hips, her skin under his hands as he tried to breathe through an orgasm that left him a little shaky. 

“You still with us, big guy?” Stiles’ voice reaches him and slowly he lifts his head from Allison’s chest to blink at him. He laughs a little, hand reaching out to pat Derek’s shoulder. “Not entirely. That’s okay. I don’t think I would be either.”

A soft groan escapes Allison as she shakes her head. “That’s really, really nice for you guys, but I’m really going to reconsider this arrangement if I don’t get to come soon.”  
Which is entirely unacceptable. Derek shakes his head, pressing a kiss to her jaw as his arm goes around her waist to roll them on the bed. A yelp escapes her as he does, hands flying to his shoulders before she comes to rest on her back. Wordlessly he presses a kiss to her collar bone before shifting down her body. There’s time for lingering kisses later, leave possessive marks over both their bodies, but he’d gotten caught up in his own pleasure, and that was unacceptable. A gasp escapes her as he settles between her legs, lifting long limbs over his shoulders to grip her hips. Slim fingers push in his hair, her other hand thrown to the side. A glance shows her fingers lacing through Stiles’, squeezing as Derek pressing leaving a biting bruise where her leg meets her body, breathing her in. 

It’s a brief self-indulgence before pressing to lick between wet folds. He can taste himself there, hands keeping their grip easily as her hips try to roll as her heels dig into his back. She’s vocal and shamelessly so as her back arches and Derek works over her clit with his tongue. 

His name falls from her lips, nearly chanted as she groans. The muscles in her stomach jump as he releases one of her hips, making room for himself to slip two fingers inside of her. She gasps, swearing loudly, her grip on his hair tightening as her body clenches around his fingers, thighs shaking as she comes, body quaking with it.  
He keeps at it, licking her and stroking inside of her until she finally shoves at him weakly. “No, no stop that. Sensitive.” 

Derek relents at that pressing a kiss to her stomach as he pulls away from her. Slim fingers stroke through his hair before Stiles is reaching to tug on his hand.  
“Dude, let me taste her. I’ve wanted to do that for fucking ever.”

He goes with it, moving away from Allison to lean over him carefully. Stiles gets a hand in his hair, dragging him into a deep kiss, no pretense as he licks into Derek’s mouth. The front of Stiles’ shirt is wet and sticky where he came on it and quaking Derek pulls away with a snort. 

“I should get you two cleaned up and into bed.”

Allison stretches lazily before sitting up to help Stiles where he’s attempting to while Derek peels the soiled shirt off of him. “Scott and Isaac will probably be back over in the morning. And my dad wants to have lunch without me glaring at Peter the whole time, which is probably a good a time as any to tell him about this.”

“We can do lunch here. It’s somewhat neutral ground. I can cook. We’ve got chicken in the freezer if Stiles’ dad wants to come.” Derek paused for a moment between handing Stiles and Allison tee-shirts in turn(both his but he’s not going to admit to that being intentional). “And I can kick Peter out if he’s an inappropriate asshole.”

“So, pretty much that means at some point we’re going to be kicking Peter out?” 

Stiles is absolutely right. Derek grunts his agreement, getting a warm washcloth from the bathroom to wipe both of them down. Allison has just pulled her underwear back on with the shirt Derek handed her, helping Stiles into his and both of them are saturated in his scent. It makes his wolf preen. Stiles allows himself to be moved to the center of the bed, Allison crowding him on one side, Derek on the other. And, intentionally this time, that’s how they sleep.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as I was writing this and reviewing I realized that I tagged a lot of ships, and those would show up in those ship tags. And while my main focus was and is still intended to be the Derek/Stiles/Allison relationship, I wanted to write some of the other ships I've listed to explore and expand on them. 
> 
> And, possibly, be a really poor excuse to write smut. Because this is a really, really poor excuse of adding to the plot in any way, shape, or form. 
> 
> Check the end notes for any warnings but I don't think there should be any for this chapter. For your viewing pleasures, Scisaac. 
> 
> I do not own and am in no way affiliated with Teen Wolf's writers or characters.

“Is it weird?”

The kind of out of place question makes Scott blink at Isaac from where his fingers are wrapped around the taller wolf’s ankles as they recline on their couch. It’s a beat up piece of shit, but it’s comfortable as hell and it’s theirs. After the bed, it was the first piece of furniture they had bought together, and they spent a lot of time there. 

“Is what weird?”

There’s a snort offered to him, blue eyes turning with accusation like it’s ridiculous that Scott wouldn’t know. “Allison. And Stiles. Your ex-girlfriend and love of your life with your best friend. Getting down and dirty together. Getting down and dirty with Derek too if they can talk him into it.”

“First of all, Isaac, you seemed pretty well determined to get Derek to agree to their little plan,” Scott gives Isaac’s ankle a light squeeze as he laughs, broad shoulders rolling in a shrug as he stretches back slowly turning brown eyes on his boyfriend. “And second, no. It doesn’t. Kind of like asking her if her ex-boyfriend dating her other ex-boyfriend is weird.” Isaac makes a face at that because it makes sense. It had kind of been a really long, drawn out conversation that had ended in… “And, clearly it wasn’t that bad of a thought to her. She had sex with us.”

Isaac flushes a little at the reminder, flashes of bare skin and dark hair in something amazing that had ended up feeling a little bit like closure. “I guess you’re right. It’s just kind of weird to think about, you know?”

There’s a shrug of broad shoulders as Scott lets out a breath, considering. “I mean, did I expect Stiles and Allison to hook up? Kind of, honestly, but I never really considered it seriously. But even if I’d been completely blindsided by the concept, more than anything I want them happy. So, if that means them together, then I’m happy for them. If it means them happy together with Derek? Well, I’m still happy for them. And, you have to admit, it’s not a bad mental image. Kind of hot.”

Isaac snorts out laughter as he covers his face, nearly rolling off the couch. “Jesus fuck, Scott,” the words are mumbled, kicking out at the alpha, letting his ankles get caught completely in Scott’s strong grip. But, he couldn’t deny what Scott had said; it wasn’t a bad mental image. 

Brown eyes start to bleed to red as Scott sniffs the air easily, shifting his grip on Isaac to let him lay flat on the couch as he climbs over the beta. “Oh, I knew it. What was it, Isaac?” Scott’s voice drops to a growl that makes Isaac shiver under him. He releases the beta’s ankles as he kneels between his thighs to grip Isaac’s wrists. “My willingness to make them happy or the thought of the three of them getting down and dirty?”

The taller beta releases a small whine, tugging on the grip Scott has on his wrists. It’s a weak attempt as Isaac shakes his head, flushing deeper. A roll of his hips presses his body up against Scott’s for long moments before the alpha shifts away to remove the friction. “Scott, come on.”

Scott shakes his head slowly, pressing his face into Isaac’s neck as it’s willingly bared for him, leaving possessive teeth marks that will last until the morning. “No, Isaac. I want to hear about what gets you off.”

“You could be getting me off right about now.” There’s another whine there, pupils blown completely wide as he looks up into Scott’s dark gaze. “You always get me off. You have for years.”

Scott hums his consideration, hips rolling down against Isaac’s through layers of sweats. Isaac swears and growls as he does, and then the friction is being taken away again. Scott breathes over his lips slowly, keeping him pinned down when Isaac tried to arch up against him, hushing gently. “That’s cheating, Isaac. C’mon, give me more than that. It was the threesome that’s probably being negotiated right now wasn’t it?”

Dazed blue eyes blink up at him, letting out a shaky breath. “Yeah,” gets breathed out finally as he speaks. “I mean, you’ve been with Allison, and despite the fact that I’m pretty sure Stiles can’t walk a straight line some days, the way he moves his hips, like fuck. And Derek’s… Fucking Derek.”

Scott laughs again, nodding against Isaac’s neck before granting him a long kiss that makes the beta go lax and completely willing under him before pulling away. “All very good points,” Isaac is distracted from his point because Scott is grinding his hips down against the beta’s while his hands slip under Isaac’s shirt, shoving it up so he could latch teeth over Isaac’s collarbone to leave a mark. Isaac’s panting, and as soon as his hands are released they’re dropping into Scott’s hair as he groans deeply, rolling his hips back up against him. 

Anything that Isaac would have said digresses into moans and the occasional swear as he twists under Scott with no real goal of getting away. Scott gives him freedom to move as he works down his body slowly, teeth digging in over his ribs, tracing the outline with teeth that are just a little sharper than normal. Isaac’s breath hitches at the sharp red lines that trace over his skin, muscles flexing in his stomach as Scott moves over his hips

Scott stays there for a minute, leaving dark marks over Isaac’s skin before shifting up. “Strip,” he orders, his voice gruff as he sits up fully, dragging his shirt over his head, barely making it to his feet to stumble out of his sweat pants. Isaac pants a little, gaze locked on Scott as he feels his mouth water a little bit before flying into action, nearly shredding his shirt in the process of getting it over his head. His pants go slightly more slowly, but they’re soon tossed over the back of the couch as well, his cock curving up towards his stomach where he’s hard, looking up at Scott through his lashes. 

The alpha growls, a deep pleased nose before he’s shoving Isaac somewhat gently back on the couch to get him to sit, before going to his knees between Isaac’s. Isaac groans as Scott shifts and biting at this inner thigh. “Hands above your head, okay? Hold onto the back of the couch, whatever you need, but you can’t touch me,” It’s undoubtedly an order, though Scott puts no malice in his tone. Nothing will happen if he doesn’t, but Isaac’s gaze flashes gold in response to the red in Scott’s, swallowing slowly as he nods, hands lifting to grip the back of the couch. “Good,” Scott breathes, nuzzling into Isaac’s hip. “But you can come whenever you want. I want to get you off and then I want to put you on your back and fuck you into the couch.”

Isaac lets out a whine, head falling back as Scott takes him into his mouth and at the very image that Scott has presented to him. Isaac can be on top, and he loves it, but letting Scott dominate him is something beyond compare. 

Claws press out from Isaac’s finger tips, though Isaac keeps them carefully away from the couch. They don’t have money to buy another one, and the one they have is good. Unlike the sets of sheets they’ve gone through because of claws that’s remarkable. 

Scott takes his deep and slow into his mouth, strong hands gripping the beta’s hips and holding him down each time Isaac tries to buck up. Isaac whines and twists as much as he can under him, breathing deeply as fangs show over his bottom lip, growling deep down in his chest as Scott teases him. Each time he can feel himself getting closer, Scott slowly down, making Isaac growl in frustration again and again. Scott drags his tongue up Isaac’s length, stroking him slowly in his hand while he laves at the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit, teeth teasing over his glands just enough to make Isaac’s entire body tense up and shake before Scott’s taking him deep in his mouth again. Isaac barely keeps his grip on the back of the couch. It’s really temping to just thread his fingers through Scott’s hair and fuck up into his mouth, but when Scott gave an order he didn’t sway on it. 

Isaac loses track of time, jaw hinged open as his head falls back on the couch, blank, glowing golden eyes stare up at the ceiling. His hips work in, muscles twitching as much as he can. After what feels like hours, Scott stops teasing, taking Isaac deep and holding him there for extended moments before pulling back slightly just to keep him close and swallowing around him. Heat coiled through Isaac, twisting down his spine and through his lower stomach, until shaking muscles feel like they release in liquid release as he comes, Scott’s throat working as he swallows it all easily. 

The tall beta is lax and pliant as Scott rolls him to lay length wise on the couch on his back. There’s lube from the drawer in the table next to the couch before Scott settles between his legs, hitching the long limbs up to rest over his elbows. One foot is brought up to rest on Scott’s shoulder, and Isaac shifts his hips a little to give him better access to his ass as long fingers get coated in lube before pressing into him slowly. The first is easy while Isaac is so relaxed, still getting his breath back. He hums a little at the second finger, hips shifting, but ultimately relaxing under Scott with ease. The alpha grins between Isaac’s legs, leaning to bite at the calf closest to him in the position, making Isaac jump a little and the fingers inside him twitch against his prostate. Which makes Isaac twitch against him again, swallowing down a whine as he does. Scott chuckles, the sound low as he slides his fingers out, massaging his rim slowly before pressing three fingers back into him. 

“Scotty, fuck,” It’s a little weak, letting out a weak growl as he does. He only really calls him ‘Scotty’ when he’s desperate and Scott absolutely loves it. Especially when Isaac is begging. He adds a forth fingers slowly, working Isaac open until his chest is heaving with his uneven breath, hands gripping the couch and he’s started to get hard again. A deep growl escapes him as Scott finally pulls away and the alpha hushes him with a hand across his stomach as he uses the other to coat himself in lube where he’s already dripping pre-come. 

A bit of shuffling gets Isaac’s legs around Scott’s waist as Scott guides himself into Isaac’s willing hole. He pushes in with a torturously slow thrust of his hips. Once he’s press flush to Isaac’s body, he leans in to drop biting kisses along the beta’s neck and collarbones. “You were so good about keeping your hands on the couch while I blew you, but now’s a really good time to get your hands all over me.”

There’s an immediate response to the words murmured against his skin as Isaac drops his hands to curl one through Scott’s hair, the other slipping under his arm to grip Scotts back. “I thought you said something about fucking me into the couch sometime tonight,” Isaac’s voice is low and hoarse as he shifts his hips a little, growling the words in Scott’s ear. The statement has the desired effect as Scott’s hips hitch forward in a not quite thrust that still rubs his cock along Isaac’s prostate in a really thrilling manner. It makes Isaac arch back a little under Scott, giving him plenty of room to bite along his neck. Scott’s teeth find a good spot to latch on over the beta’s pulse and he gives into his urge to thrust forward, grinding his hips against Isaac’s before shift back to do it again. 

Isaac loses his breath entirely with each thrust, mostly human nails pressing into Scott’s skin, marks healing not long after they’re made. The hold Scott’s teeth have on Isaac’s skin breaks to press up, dragging Isaac into a long, heated kiss that get messier and less coordinated by the second. Isaac’s mostly panting into his mouth, occasionally tasting himself on Scott’s tongue as he pulls on his alpha’s hair, hips urging him faster. 

“There’s a good boy,” Scott’s voice comes low, lips still pressed to his as Isaac gasps under him for air, followed by a deep growl that is all alpha and makes him shiver, the heat rising through him again slowly, the slow burn of pleasure from Scott’s praise fanning the flame that was already there. “That’s it. Show me how bad you want to come for me.” The hand that wraps around his cock shouldn’t come as a surprise, but it makes Isaac gasp, so caught up in the feeling of Scott pounding in him that he’d sort of just let himself get lost in the pleasure of it. Isaac can get off on Scott fucking him alone. They’ve tried it. Hell, Scott had gotten Isaac off to just the sound of his voice and dirty talk once. But the still lube slicked hand is a welcome to surprise, bringing Isaac back into bright, sharp focus and dragging the orgasm from him when he hasn’t even realized how close he was to the edge. 

The orgasm leaves him wrapped sedately around Scott, keeping the roll of his hips as Scott’s rhythm starts to falter. Less than half a dozen stuttering thrust later, Scott’s growling against Isaac’s lips, biting lightly as he comes, hips staying firmly against Isaac’s ass as he does. It takes several breaths before Scott is collapsing slowly on top of him, letting the beta’s hands curl through is hair. 

Scott returns the gesture, kissing Isaac’s chest gently, where a mark is still lasting. “Such a good boy for me, Isaac. Always so good.”

There’s a snort there, blue eyes closed instead of even trying to focus on anything at the moment. “You know,” The words are muttered as graceful, lazy fingers tangle through Scott’s hair. “Sometimes I wonder which of us actually gets off more on the praise.” 

Teeth dig into his lips as Scott considers, chin resting on Isaac’s chest. “I mean, it gets you off which always gets me off. Plus, you deserve to be praised and I like being the one to do it.”

“You and that protective alpha instinct,” Scott murmurs agreement indistinctly as he yawns and Isaac stretches as much as he can with Scott still on top of and inside him. “We should shower and get to bed. It’s been a rough couple days.” Scott heaves a dramatic sigh at Isaac’s words, but he does get up slowly, taking the time to lean into Isaac, covering his lips with his own for a long and languid kiss that leaves them both breathless. Scott grins as Isaac groans, smirking at him as he pull away. “Fuck, Scott.”

The alpha stands, stretching easily as he considers the other wolf. “Well, I was gonna say we could save that for tomorrow, but if you can get it up again in time for a shower I am totally in.”

And, with that, Scotts pushing away from the couch entirely to head for the hallway to the stairs, making sure Isaac as a perfect view all the way. Isaac’s gaze tracks him until he’s out of sight before shifting to where he’s still soft and covered in his own come. His dick’s making a valiant effort, and it twitches a little, but he’s got a bit before he’s getting hard again, even with the werewolf refractory period. He gives his body a vaguely betrayed look because, c’mon. Sex was on the table. But he hears Scott’s teasing tone from the bathroom and he scrambles to his feet. 

There are other ways to worship Scott’s ass until he can manage to get it up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague dominate/submissive themes, but nothing really specific.

**Author's Note:**

> Age difference. voyeurism.
> 
> There are vague indications of other random kinks thrown into, but none that I intended to focus on for the chapter. Enjoy it, leave kudos and/or comments if you did, and hopefully since I've got a bunch more written beyond this and more planned after that, updates will come quickly.


End file.
